Tomoko Nozama
Tomoko Nozoma (野座間 友子, Nozama Tomoko) is a character in Kamen Rider Fourze. She is a first year goth girl who works at the Witches' Sacrifice occult store after school. She is also the one who gives Gentaro Kisaragi the inspiration for the Kamen Rider Club after showing him footages of other Kamen Riders in action.(KMF:Episode 02) Personality Tomoko has a weird laugh and fixates over weird things, going so far as to delete the school's database because her bow was crooked when photos of her doing school activities were taken, "earning" her a place in Takashi Satake's detention class. She is almost always seen carrying around a decorated iPad. Since watching Yuki Jojima perform at the Queen Festival, seeing a kindred spirit in her, Tomoko has begun to stalk her. Tomoko is a very lonely person, hiding behind her gothic makeup simply to fit in, thinking her plain face was hideous, and having a panic attack when Gentaro saw her. She joined a group of other goth students in a witches' coven called the Lunar Witches as its leader Ritsuko Usaka offers to make her dream of leaving the Earth to live on the Moon a reality. But she is devastated when she finds out that the Lunar Witches are shams, which leads Tomoko to be approached by the Scorpion Zodiarts to receive a Zodiarts Switch. Believing she has nowhere to go except the Moon, and that her Zodiarts Switch may fulfill her dreams and become a new person, Gentaro takes her to the Rabbit Hatch to show her what the moon really looks like. Although she is disappointed there is nothing but cold space, Tomoko is glad that she has finally gone to the Moon while finding comfort and acceptance in the Kamen Rider Club members, especially Gentaro as he tells her she is just fine as she currently is. This leads to her renouncing her membership with the Lunar Witches and accepting Gentaro's hand in friendship while later, much to Kengo's chagrin, throws her yet-to-be activated Zodiarts Switch into the river near school. As a Kamen Rider Club member, Tomoko mainly uses her sixth sense to help out with investigations and detect things the others overlook. She starts to keep notes on Ryusei as she realizes strange things happen to him. Abilities Tomoko has a sixth sense in seeing things others cannot, along with moving around undetected and giving people chills whenever she is around. She is revealed to have knowledge of the urban legends of other Kamen Riders, playing an indirect role in the creation of the Kamen Rider Club. Tomoko is also a hacker with skills that can shut down an entire database. Tomoko also has a sixth sense about detecting the true potential of Astro Switches. She first showed this ability when she is able to detect the hidden abilities of the Fire Switch early on, knowing it was blocking the power of the Altar Zodiart Switch, and would eventually defeat it. She also realised the full potential of the Switch when she saw that Fourze was in fact absorbing the fire attacks the Zodiart was throwing at him, instead of being truly harmed by the attacks. History Tomoko notices Gentaro during his first days and after helping with information on the Orion Zodiarts while seeing Gentaro change into Kamen Rider Fourze, she shows him a website depicting the past Kamen Riders and the urban legends about them. Eventually, Tomoko joins a group of other goth students in a witches' coven called the Lunar Witches as its leader, Ritsuko Usaka, offers to make her dreams a reality. But she is devastated when she finds out that the Lunar Witches are shams, which leads Tomoko to be approached by the Scorpion Zodiarts to receive a Zodiarts Switch. She may like Kamen Rider Meteor, after episode 23. Also in episode 24, she wants to find the identity of Kamen Rider Meteor. Etymology Tomoko's surname is Kamen Rider Amazon's name spelled backwards. Also, "tomo" means "friend", a word that both Gentaro and Amazon uses often. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Students Category:Kamen Rider Fourze